I'm In Serious Trouble!
by MimbTheHufflepuffGirl
Summary: James Sirius Potter gets a girlfriend. He is crazy in love with her, but they date in secret and almost no one knows about them... Why? Because she is daughter of one of his teacher and one of his parents best friend: Neville Longbottom. What happens when the teacher wants to talk to James? Next-Generation story, pairing: James S.P./OC, contains humor and a bit of fluff.
1. One month Anniversary

_**A/N: Hi! This is my first fanfiction ever! And I had this idea many months ago but I hadn't finish it. And now I did!  
The story is only going to have three chapters. This first one is the longest one. But I hope you enjoy it! :) **_  
_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling is the queen.**_

The sun was hitting his bedroom. It was mid-March, and these days with sun were so rare and only starting.

James Sirius Potter was still in bed and supposedly sleeping. But his mind was starting to wake up. Probably, 30 minutes later he would be able to get up, being as lazy as he his. Now under his blankets he was feeling so well that he would never get up. But then he remembered: if he woke up early, he would have some time with his girlfriend before classes.

And yes, he had a girlfriend. She was so beautiful, gorgeous, magnificent, wonderful, everything to him. She had those beautiful brown eyes and that shinning brown hair, so much like her mom. Her smile was so nice and pretty that he would feel warm even if it was raining, cold or actually snowing outside.

Her name was Julia. She was a Hufflepuff, really friendly and hard-working and only a year bellow him. She was a fifth-year. One of the best he would bet.

But there were only two small little problems.

'Ahah stop joking' James thought.

There were two ENORMOUS BIG PROBLEMS.

The first was that her brother, Thomas, was one of his friends and one of his roommates. He was a Gryffindor, sometimes really hot-minded, something that no one really understands because neither his father nor his mother are like this. And if he knew that they were dating, he would probably talk to him in private and probably be really angry with him. After all, he knew how big brothers could be with their little sisters. Even if they were only a year apart.

'But it wouldn't be a problem. I don't care if Thomas likes it or not.' He has already thought to himself a lot. But in reality, he could be a Gryffindor, but he didn't want to mess around with his friends because he hated being angry with them and Julia would be so upset that they fought because of her, that he would be, in the end, much more upset than her.

But there was another problem.

Her name was Julia….Longbottom. She was Julia Longbottom. Her brother was Thomas Longbottom. LONGBOTTOM. Her mother was Hannah Longbottom. But, the most important was that her father was Neville Longbottom. Neville Longbottom. Professor Longbottom. How did he end up with a teacher's daughter?

And these were two of the main reasons why they were dating in secret. Other reason was the fact that if they started dating openly, some of those stupid and awful Slytherins, because that house had become much better than it was in the past, but there were still some mean and selfish people that would tell everyone. And yes, Julia may be the daughter of an important fighter at the last battle in the Second Wizarding War, the Battle of Hogwarts, as so many people call it, and also the daughter of a teacher, but dating him, the older son of the Chosen One and also someone that was in one of the most famous families in the Wizarding world, one of the families that took more participation in the last battle, and even in the Second Wizarding War at all, made him much more famous than her and would make her a lot more famous too if people knew that they were dating.

So, they decided not to tell anyone.

On the first week all went well, but they, particularly James, had a lot of trouble of avoiding other people and get to the meeting. And this fact was difficult, when you've got an almost-twin, Fred. Fred was his almost-twin only because they weren't twins, or even brothers. They were cousins but they spend all of the time with each other, pranking everyone like his ancestors - The Marauders and Fred and George; and they were in the same year and in the same house.

Julia was also having difficult with Molly and Jenny. Molly, was actually one of James' cousins, and was one year younger than him and in Hufflepuff house. She and Julia were roommates, and along with Jenny, they were always together. And so they decided to tell the three of them.

After telling them they haven't got any problem. They would cover for them, and help them find times to be together alone. Until today.

So, James was starting to wake up when he remembered that if he woke up early, he would be able to spend some time with Julia before classes.

So he got up. He took a quick shower and dressed up quickly. He tried to arrange his black hair, but just like his father and his grandfather he couldn't make it tidier. Actually the only things that distinguish him from his father were his eyes which were just like Ginny's and also the fact that he didn't wear glasses. Oh and the scar of course.

In the meantime, Fred woke up. He groaned at every other second, about 'It's so early!', 'I don't even know why I'm doing this!', 'What time is it? It feels like its 4a.m. or something!', 'ARRR!', and many more. But James knew that he would help him. Despite all of this groaning or all of the 'I won't do this!', he knew Fred would go with him downstairs, because he asked him: it would be too much suspicious if he went alone. He couldn't even use his father's invisibility cloak because Rose and Albus asked for it last night. There was really no other option.

It was a little odd for everyone when they saw the two boys walking to breakfast at least one hour before classes. Normally, they would be running to breakfast because they only had five minutes till class. But it was becoming more and more common in this last month.

When they got to the Great Hall, they saw all the four tables for each house: those four magnificent tables that could be so full of people and be with many good and delicious foods. At that time, only a few people were there.

'Is she there?' James asked right when they walked to the Gryffindor table.

'I can't see her 'love-is-in-the-air-attacked-person' '

'Who?'

'You!'

'What?' said James still looking for her, although he already knew that she wasn't there.

'The love-is-in-the-air-attacked-person!'

'The air is attacking people?'

'No. Are you listening?'

'How?'

'Are you serious?'

'Yes I am!'

'This is not a joke!'

'I'm not joking. I'm serious!'

'Well I know your name is Sirius! Just…. I meant… Never mind, forget it!'

'What?'

Fred gave up. He was looking for her and he didn't pay attention to what he was saying.

James couldn't see Julia, or Molly or even Jenny. No one from the three girls were there.

When they finally got to the table (they were walking very slowly: James because he wanted to search for Julia, and Fred because he was still very sleepy and lazy to walk fast), they both server themselves with a lot of food (they were Weasleys after all) and talked.

'What are we going to have now?' Fred asked.

'Potions.'

'Nice! I love having potions with Dom. For five years we had with those slytherins. Finally we have with everyone! ' Fred said with a huge smile.

'Only because she helps you' replied James , smirking.

'She doesn't help me! She only says what is in the book when I need it and by the proper order and sees if I do it right!'

'Right…I don't even know how you pass your O.W.L. in Potions'

'I'm smart! And I'm good at potions. It's just that these potions are way too complicated and I often read something wrong…'

And they continued. Until…

'There she is!' James said suddenly, now with a huge smile on his face and his voice full of happiness.

Julia was with Molly entering the Great Hall. They were both wearing they're uniform with the black and yellow tie and scarf from their house and when Julia's eyes crossed the room to find James', a huge smile could be seen in her face too.

'Let's go Fred!'

Both boys agreed that they would go to the Hufflepuff table 'apparently' to talk to Molly and in the meantime James would say quickly to Julia that he'd be waiting for her outside near the entrance.

So they did it. James was so happy that he almost couldn't walk properly. He stayed like that every time he met Julia.

When they got to the Hufflepuff table, Fred quickly started the conversation with 'Hi Molly! Oh and Hi Julia!' and did some chat with Molly, who guessed that James wanted to talk with Julia:

'Hi!'

'Hi James.'

'You look beautiful today. You always do. You're gorg-'

'What you want?' Julia giggled.

'Meet me outside near the entrance before classes. I'll be there'

'Okay, five minutes and I'll be there too.

To James she was looking so beautiful and adorable that he wanted to kiss her right there. But he knew he couldn't.

After it, James and Fred went away, and then Fred went one way and James went outside.

James hid near the entrance, and when he saw Julia he pull her with him to a more hidden place, and then playfully he pulled her to him with some strength making both of them fall.

'James!'

'What?' he replied and then he kiss her softly.

'So…. How are you?' James asked, after kissing her.

'Great.' she answered smiling 'and you?'

'Even better now.'

'And do you know what day is today?'

'Today is our one month dating anniversary'

'Exactly' and he kissed her once more, with even more passion than before.

Then they just stayed there. They both sit and leaned against the wall they had behind them. He began stroking her hair and she leaned her head in his shoulder.

'Well, I love being here with you' she said, a few minutes later 'but it's time. We need to get to classes.'

'We could skip cla-'

'But we better not' she interrupted him while getting up 'It would be too weird if both of us missed classes and you know my father would probably ask me why did I missed some. You know, he's kind of teacher here?' she joked.

He knew she was right so he didn't even argue. He also got up and after a peck on the lips, Julia went inside to have Charms. After one minute or so he went inside and he ran to potions because it was almost time to enter.

'WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?' was the first thing he hear when he got there. Dom, that was standing right next to Fred, with her blonde hair falling to her shoulders and her brown eyes fixed in James with a mix of curious, worry and mostly angry for not knowing anything. She was practically shouting and demanding explanations.

'Dom, speak quieter! Fred said, his posture contrasting with Dominique's because he was calm, still sleepy, and not worried at all because he knew where James were.

'Where have you been? Fred didn't tell me anything! And James Sirius Potter you HAVE to tell me! So where have you been?' she whispered, more calm now.

'Why do you care?' James asked.

'Because I want to know, Fred didn't tell me anything and you always came together and I didn't know where you were and… it was like… so strange and…and IT'S NOT THE FIRST TIME! … and you better tell me or…'

'Or…. ?'

'I will find out my own way. Please tell-'

'Are you going to continue to talk outside or will you actually going to enter in class?' asked Professor Griffths.

'Sorry professor' they both replied.

This class wasn't the best class he ever had. Dominique was all the time asking him where he had been and she didn't help Fred, making the latter exploding his cauldron, resulting in 30 points lost to Gryffindor and passing the rest of the class hearing their professor giving him a lecture because he didn't expected a N.E.W.T. student to explode is cauldron. But James couldn't be happier. He had been with Julia in the morning and she was all that was in his head. He was really in love.

And so the day passed by. He and Fred ended up with a week of detentions starting the next day because in Transfiguration they were supposed to make their squirrel (each person had one) disappear, but they were more interested in trying to make their squirrel eat fireworks from Fred's dad shop, because they once heard a story that Uncle/Dad George told about he and his twin giving firework to a salamander and the result was great. So they tried it, but on a squirrel, and the show was fabulous and everyone applaud. But it wasn't their wiser move doing it in class.

In the lunch break, he spent some time with Julia outside, but also with Molly, Jenny and Fred.

And because he was in the sixth year, sometimes he had free time periods and the last one on that day was free.

So he and Fred went to the common room and sit on the sofas discussing what should they do for their next party and how they would prank Gordon Goyle, a sixth year Slytherin that was really stupid.

And then the portrait open and many Gryffindors entered, including Roxanne, Rose and Albus. Roxanne was much like Fred, but her skin was darker than his. Her hair was catch in a ponytail and was the same color as Fred: not ginger, more like auburn. She looked like she wanted to kill someone, with her face as red as a tomato and she was also shouting like a crazy person. Albus, who was just like his father without glasses, was trying to hide the laughing but without any success and Rose was basically going nuts with Roxanne shouts. They were also with other Gryffindor friends that looked like Albus trying not to laugh.

'I CAN'T BELIEVE! SHE GAVE ME DETENTION AND LET THAT STUPID BULSTRODE GET AWAY! DID YOU SEE WHAT BULSTRODE DID TO MY FACE! I LOOKED LIKE A MONKEY!' Roxanne bellowed.

At this point Albus and several others couldn't suppress their laughter and need to hold to something to not falling.

'IT'S NOT FUNNY! IT'S NOT FUNNY AT ALL RYAN AND MICHAEL! IT'S NOT AT ALL WILL!' she shouted really angry at the boys. But this only made them laugh more.

When Rose saw James and Fred she gave a little poke to Albus and both of them, along with a still angry Roxanne went to their place.

'DO YOU BELIEVE IT?' Roxanne shouted when she got to both boys.

'Calm down Roxanne! My EARS like to live!' Rose said.

'What happened?' James asked, eagerly.

And they told them. Apparently, they were in charms and Professor Goshawk, a descendent of Miranda Goshawk, the maker of "The Standard Book of Spells", made them practice vanishing charm. But Roxanne had other stuff in mind. She was trying to aim at Beatrice Bulstrode to use the pimple jinx. Unfortunately, when she hit her, Goshawk saw her, gave her a detention and took Gryffindor 25 points, making Rose effort worth of 20 points totally lost. Then when Goshawk was writing on the board, Beatrice hit Roxanne with a jinx that made her face look like a monkey, as Roxanne described, and then Roxanne yelled and Goshawk took more five points to Gryffindor for trying to be funny by looking like a monkey. Albus also told that Roxanne's face after was priceless. She looked ready to kill someone and even the Gryffindors were laughing at her face.

At this time James and Fred were also laughing.

'THIS WAS NOT FUN-'

'Roxanne, STOP SHOUTING!' interrupted Rose.

'Well you're being all jerks. I'm going to dinner, anyone wants to come?' Roxanne said.

Half an hour later, Rose, Albus, Roxanne, James and Fred were coming back to the Gryffindor common room. Rose started doing her homework and her essays. Albus tried to do some of his, but he couldn't because he was watching both James and Fred that were charming a fake snake and made her touch different people softly, which result and several yells and scares among the Gryffindor students. Roxanne was reading some Quidditch magazine.

They were all having a good time when Lily came. She was a second year Gryffindor and although James and Al had black hair like their father, she had a completely ginger hair falling to her back, much like her mother. She was alone and she was holding something in her small hand. She wasn't really small, but being surrounded by her cousins that were almost all taller and older than her, made her look small to James and the other's eyes.

She went immediately to them.

'Hi Lils' Fred said.

'Hi Fred. Hi everyone. Professor Longbottom gave me this to give to you, James' she said sitting on the side of Rose's chair, that was so large that even with two people they could fit well.

'What does Neville want from you?' Fred asked, finally stopping charming the snake that was now scaring two tiny first years.

'It's _Professor _Longbottom, Fred' Rose corrected, and she too stopped doing what she was doing and her brown eyes were looking at Fred with obvious disagreement from calling their teacher by his first name.

'Rose, you must be joking. Every summer, and sometimes Christmas, is spent with the Longbottoms. OF COURSE WE CALL HIM NEVILLE' Fred answered her.

'OKAY!,' Albus interrupted before this turn into a long and angry argue. He did well because Rose was ready to reply. 'Open that up James! What are you waiting for?'

And James opened and read it once and paled a lot. Then Fred took it and read it out loud:

_Dear James_

_Please meet me in my office, tonight at 8 o'clock. I want to talk with you.  
__Don't be late._

_Your teacher,  
__Mr. Longbottom_

'Oh no.' James whispered.

'Oh no? Why 'oh no'? You're always being called by professors. What have you done this time?' Roxanne stated.

'This time is different' Fred said also worried and with a frown on his face, looking at his best friend.

'Why?' Lily asked.

But James wasn't listening to her. He was thinking.

He hadn't done anything BIG recently.

Well…. He had. A few things actually. But any of them was in Herbology and only because he actually liked this teacher and, well, he knew personally his parents, so he hadn't done anything there. He wasn't that stupid. If he did anything big, Neville would probably tell his dad. Or even his mom. So of course he didn't do anything there…

So why did he wanted to meet him?

But deep down, he knew a reason. A reason that made him almost shiver. His girlfriend. 'But how did he know?' he asked himself.

'James? James!' Albus was shaking him.

'I'm in serious trouble' James whisper, with no react to his name or Albus shaking. 'He couldn't possibly know!' Was what he was thinking.

'Well I thought your surname was Potter.' Rose said, breaking the silence.

Everyone looked at her with a weird face.

'What!' this seemed to 'wake up' James from his thinking. 'I'm serious.'

'Well, I know that you're Sirius. And I'm Rose.' Rose answered, grinning. Yeah, she definitely got something from Ron. His funny side.

'Shut up!' James said. At this point everyone was laughing. And James used that in his advantage to talk quickly to Fred.

'I'm dead' he said to Fred.

'Do you think he knows about you two?' James nodded. 'How? Relax man probably is to tell you that you should behave properly. He did that to us last year, do you remember? We didn't do anything in Herbology but he knows us better than any other teacher because we actually know him out school.'

'You think?' James said much more relieved.

'Of course!'

'What are you gossiping about?'

'Why do you ask sis?' Replied Fred.

'Well I'm going to do my essay. And you both should be doing yours.' Rose said and started working.

Albus and Roxanne also started doing their essays, but Lily stood in the same place watching James. She had that thing: sometimes she would just watch you but, in fact, she was just thinking. Weird Lily.

'Well, I'm going to meet Lucy.' Lily said a few minutes later.

'Is she okay?' Rose asked.

'Yeah, of course. I want to give her a book that she asked me.'

'I'm going with you. And then I'll probably go to Neville's office.' James said.

'Good luck' they all said to him.

And they both left.

After a couple of minutes, James went in a different direction. He had a parchment and a quill and he wrote a quick letter to Julia to ask her and the girls to meet him in Myrtle's bathroom. Almost no one goes there. And Myrtle was probably trying to kill herself again so. He went to the owlery and picked up a school owl. He sent the letter and went to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, James was waiting there when the door opened.

'James?' He heard Molly's voice.

'What is it?' Julia asked.

James told the three of them about the letter and what he thought it meant.

'Oh no' Julia said.

'It's bad' Jenny stated.

'Come on maybe it won't be that bad! Maybe it isn't about it!'

'How did my father find out!' Julia replied almost in tears. And James couldn't handle seeing her crying so he hugged her.

'Maybe he won't do anything.' He whispered in her ear.

'We got to believe that it won't be anything.' Jenny added.

'Well you better go James. It's almost eight o'clock.'

'I'll be waiting here.' Julia said, fear through her voice.

After saying goodbye to the three of them, he went to his professor's office.

_**A/N: So did you liked it? Did you hated it? Please review saying what you thought of this chapter and if you foundd any error please tell me. :) The next chapter should be up tomorrow or even today. :) x**_


	2. A talk with his Professor

He went very silent to Neville's office. He was thinking about everything. He was afraid if it had anything to do with him and Julia but he didn't know how his professor had find out if it really was about it…

And after some minutes walking he got to professor Longbottom office. He knocked and entered after Neville's answer.

It was a nice and comfy office. It had a table with many books and two little plants. In fact, it had many plants, including an old Mimbulus Mimbletonia on the corner, and more but which he didn't know the name. Herbology wasn't one of his best subjects; he simply didn't like plants. The office also had some pictures all around. One, that was in the table, was a photo of Neville and his wife; then there were two pictures, one of Thomas and one of Julie, on a little table, next to a huge chair where the professor was reading a book that was named if James read it well: 'A Study On The Various Plants That Live Through Africa'. Then there was also a huge portrait of the Longbottom family in the wall. And there were also two more photos on a shelf: one of Neville with many people, some that James was able to recognize: his father, his mother, Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron, Luna and also many others that he thought he had already saw but he couldn't remember them that well; they were Hogwarts students of his father and Neville's generation. And the other photo was a photo of Neville, his mother and Luna. They looked really young and they were smiling. He thought it had probably been taken at Hogwarts. He had heard some stories from his family, that Neville, his mother and Luna were together a lot in those times so he thought that he was correct.

When James entered the room, Neville told him to sit down on the other armchair in front of where he was. James became more nervous and even paled a bit.

'Why so serious?' Neville asked. Then he laughed about that joke so overused of Sirius and serious.

In another situation, James would probably have laughed too. But he could only smile and make a face that seemed more like a grimace.

'I can assume you're nervous because you don't know why you're here. Or do you have any idea why you're here?' Neville started.

James shook is head.

'Well, I guess you're quite a good friend of Julia aren't you? I know you guys at least talked when our family does something with the Potter-Weasley clan. But I guess you two do talk here, don't you?' He continued. A mysterious twinkle was beginning to appear in his eye.

'Yes….' He said really low. 'Humph… I mean, YES, yes I do. She's actually Molly's best friend and we are often together because of it.'

'Really?' Neville kind of smirked now.

'Oh yeah… Yes… It's only often. Really. Molly is like the nicest person ever and we love her, you know she is our cousin, and you know who Molly is right? Oh sure of course you do, oh professor you do know, you know our family don't you? Yeah you've been with us many times, and you know that Molly is amazing and we love her that's why we hang with her so much…' He was babbling. A LOT. And he continued: 'And yeah Molly is wonderful that's why Fred and I like to hang with her… And there's also Jenny! Jenny really loves us and she has a thing for Fred if you ask me.' And he also started to make up things. 'Wonderful' he thought… But he continued: 'And did you kn-'

'BUT' Neville interrupted him. 'BUT you've only been a lot with them this past what? Two weeks? Three weeks? Why is that?'

'It's because…. Well you see professor, it's because you know it's lik-'

And then Neville interrupted him with the two words that he feared the most.

'I know.'

Those words. Those two little words that made his insides freeze. In his mind he was thinking million different things: How did he know, what was going to happen, what do I do know, and many others.

But he chose something totally different:

'You know what, sir?'

'You know what I'm talking about James. I know you do.'

'Actually I do not.'

'Oh yes you do.'

'No I do not. You see professor there could a million different things you do know. I believe you know a lot of things, don-'

'James. I know. I know you're dating my daughter.'

The silence that came after was one of the most uncomfortable and awkward he had ever had.

Again his mind thought in million different things. But this time he didn't have any choice to escape so he asked:

'How?'

'How could I not know? This is Hogwarts. Everything travels through this school at the speed of light. Really, have you been almost six years in this school? And even if that something is a secret people make rumors about everything.'

James had got to admit that that was truth. People find out stuff in this school way to fast. And yeah, there were many many rumors. He still remembered that time in his second year when there was a rumor that Victoire, his beautiful and hot cousin, who was envied by many guys at school, had fallen under a love potion and that's why she was dating Teddy. It was really ridiculous because everyone close enough to them knew that Teddy and Victoire were crazy in love for many years even though they weren't dating. Well everyone except James, who somehow thought that they weren't dating and it was a rumor. And when he really found out they were he also thought that his parents and uncles and aunts didn't know. 'I was so naïve.' He thought years later. But back to the point. Yeah rumors were something usual in Hogwarts. And now that Neville said it, he remembered. Julia, two days ago, had told him that some stupid and jealous Ravenclaws from their year passed them and asked her how James was.

'Anyway,' Neville continued. 'Don't you think that I would keep an extra eye on my kids? I started to see my daughter acting a bit strange. Too smiley and really really happy. And you were too James. And then I saw you two many times in this past month together and you looked at each other smiling.' He was smirking again. 'How could I not notice?'

James remained the whole time quiet. He didn't know what would happen now. And Neville seemed to notice that.

'James? Don't worry. I'm not angry. I mean I'm a little upset that Julia didn't tell me. But I'm happy it's you. Your parents are great friends of mine. Ahaha you're whole family is! I'm really happy.' James was really relieved by now.

'And I think you should tell your parents. I know they will be happy and proud. And Julia should tell her mother. And you should probably tell your cousins.'

But James still didn't want to tell anyone. But his professor speech helped him decide. Who was he? He was JAMES SIRIUS Potter. He would not coward and he would tell everyone.

'So James, goodbye, have a goodnight.'

'Goodnight Neville.'

He got up and walked to the door. He was already in the corridor when he heard:

'Oh and James?'

'Yes?'

'BEHAVE. And you're a really good guy. But if you hurt my daughter…'

'Ye..yes I know I know professor! N-nothing will happen!' He stuttered. Neville sometimes had this side where he was the real cool and amazing teacher but he also had this badass and intimation side. Whatever it was, James didn't want to mess with his teacher.

'Good.'

5 minutes later James was entering Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. He was flushed because he ran from Neville's office.

Julie was sitting and when she heard the door open, she got up and went immediately to James.

'So….?'

'He knows bu-'

'MY FATHER KNOWS! HOW? Why? What? What did he do? I know he's mad at me. But wh-'

'Julia calm down! Everything's fine!'

'What?' She was really surprised. Everytime they talked about her father they always thought he was going to do something. But surprisingly he didn't. And James couldn't be happier.

'Everything's fine! Your father told me he knew, and yeah he was a bit upset because you didn't tell him but overall, he was really happy!' He was smiling widely. When Julia truly understood what he was saying she also smiled widely and kissed him.

'He told me, I mean, he advised us to tell everyone. Especially my parents and your mom. ' he frowned a bit.

'So? Let's do it. Tell everyone. No more hiding. If my dad is okay, everything is fine! Do you have any parchment and quill? I want to tell my mom. She will be thrilled. She will be super happy.' She was so happy that you could probably feel it from the far.

But James was still frowning. 'But Julia? Your brother?'

She didn't understood. 'What about him?'

'Hmm I don't know. He will probably kill me. No major thing.'

'James! I don't give a nargle about him! He will have to accept it!'

'But he's my friend…'

Julia frowned and she knew James was right. She had to talk to him or something. 'I know. I will talk to him tomorrow morning. Don't worry.'

'You're amazing did you know?'

She giggled and James kissed her again. They spend some minutes in the bathroom and then they leaved, both flushed and out of breath and with their hands helded. They were going to the owlery to write letters to their parents even though it was after their curfew. So they were careful because James didn't have either the invisibility cloak or the marauder's map.

'So the plan?' she whispered while they were walking carefully through a corridor.

He pondered. 'Hmm I don't really know. But tomorrow we tell everyone. Are you going to talk to Thomas before?'

'Yes, yes. Tell him I will meet him in the seventh floor, in that little classroom next to the stairs. And I'll be there early.'

He laughed. 'Yeah sure.'

A few minutes later they got to the Owlery.

Luckily he did have some parchment and a quill. He used before to tell the girls to meet him in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

His letter was small but it told everything:

_Dear Mom and Dad_

_Hi! I have a girlfriend. She's Julia, Neville's daughter._

_Love,  
James._

'Yeah. It was an awesome letter.' He thought.

Julia was reading by having her face on his shoulder. 'Pretty simple letter don't you think James?'

'It's everything there.' He shrugged. 'Here, write the letter.' He gave her the quill.

She went a away and muttered 'Boys' along the way.

20 minutes later Julia was still writing.

'What the hell are you writing sweetie? It must be a bloody bible.'

She chuckled. 'Ahah it's nothing. And look.' She rolled the parchment. 'I'm done.' She smiled, went to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. They both sent their letters and left. James insisted in taking her to her common room and then he went to his.

When he arrived, it was almost 11 o'clock. The common room still had some seventh, sixth and fifth's years and even a few younger kids.

Fred was sitting in the armchair next to the fireplace and was talking to Steven. He was along with Thomas and Nick, their other Gryffindor roommates. And for the first time, he noticed something. He noticed three girls in the corner, actually three of the girls from their year, covered by the shadow, talking excitedly. But one of them wasn't. She was looking at Fred. With that look.

He smirked. Now he could mock Fred. 'Muahahah' He thought.

He went to Fred. 'Hey.'

'Hi James. I was talking here to Fred because of some Quidditch tactics. You can't believe what I saw when I infiltrated myself in the Quidditch practice of the Slytherins!'

'Sounds great. Anyway, do you know where Thomas is?'

'He's right over there you dumbass.' Fred told him. James smacked his head and went to Thomas.

'Hey Tom?' He was doing some essay alone. Probably that Charm's one that James himself hadn't done it yet but it was due tomorrow.

'What is it?'

'Your sister wants to talk to you. She will meet you tomorrow morning, before breakfast, in that really small classroom next to the stairs in this floor.'

'Oh okay.' James turned and was already returning, messing his hair (his famous untidy Potter hair) like his father and his grandfather. 'James? Wait!'

'What?'

'How did you know? Where did you meet my sister?'

'Oh I saw her downstairs.'

'Why?'

'You know I was kind of walking and she was too and we meet. That's at least how normal people meet.'

'Ah ah! That was really funny.' He was being sarcastic.

'You asked for it.'

When he returned to his place he saw that Fred was alone and waiting.

'So what happened?' And James told him everything. Fred was really happy for them. And was also mocking him.

'Oh and Fred guess what?' James started. 'You've got a girl checking you out!'

'What?'

'Yeah I wouldn't have thought it could happen either. I mean, come on, what girl would ever like a git like you?' Fred smacked his head many times. 'Okay, oka- owch!, okay, okay! It's Samantha Cooper.'

'Really?' He had a mysterious look in his face. Like he was happy about it. Which meant: 'You like her!'

'What? Shut up dude!'

'Aahahahaha you sooooooooooooooooo like her. You're going to be so mocked about it.'

'Shut up!'

'Ahaha!'

And with that they went to bed.

* * *

**_A/N: So what did you guys think of this one? It's smaller and now it's missing just one tiny chapter about the next day... For me this chapter was better than the last one. But what did you think? Did you hate it? Did you love it? And again if you found any error please tell me :) x_**


	3. The next day

**_A/N: So hi! Sorry for the delay everyone. I had already written this chapter (it's really small and it's the last one of this little story), but I was really busy this week and even this weekend. _**  
**_So third and last chapter. It's a the next day..._**

**_I hope you guys enjoy it! :)_**

* * *

Next morning James woke up and only Thomas had woken up too. He was already dressed and was probably going to talk to Julia now. 'Oh shit.' James thought.

He decided to get up and arrange himself. Today was the day everyone was going to find out about everything. 'Bloody Hell.' He thought.

In the meantime Fred and the others had woken up. 'Chill out dude.' Fred was telling him for the thousandth time. 'It's going to be fine.'

And James knew it would. After all he was a bloody Gryffindor. And he really really liked Julia. He didn't fear anything. He was just really nervous. After all a lot of his cousins were there and they would know and that thought wasn't particular exciting.

Anyway he left his dorm and decided to go to the Great Hall. But then he had another idea.

One minute later he was entering a classroom. The one that his girlfriend and his friend were talking. And he entered without knocking without nothing. Just entered.

'Way to make an entrance James' Julia smirked.

By his face, Tom already knew they were dating. He was shocked and was looking at James with an angry expression.

'I need to talk to you later James.'

'Spare me the speech Tom. I already talked to your father so just leave it okay?'

That seemed to calm Tom. If his father had talked to James, there was no need to worry.

'But still…'

'But still, nothing. Come on James I want to eat I'm starving.' She grabbed James' hand and made them both leave the room.

There weren't many people in the corridor. It was still pretty early.

After a few minutes of walking she said: 'Hmm James you haven't given me a good morning kiss yet…' with an evil glint.

He kissed her. 'Just that?' She smirked. He led her to a classroom: 'You're evil Ms. Longbottom.'

'You taught me Mr. Potter.'

After minutes of snogging, Julia was sitting next to him, not much different from the day before, but only that this time they were inside.

'Are you prepared to tell everyone? All of your cousins?' She asked him.

He pondered the situation. 'Yes, I think yes. I really want them to know.' He grinned to her.

'You're just amazing James.' And again they were lost in their kiss.

After some good 30 minutes in that classroom they left. It was almost time to class and everyone was probably eating.

When they arrived at the great hall they attracted A LOT of people. They were in the entrance and nearly everyone was looking at them and at their holding hands.

'Come on Julia.' He whispered to her. They started to walk and everyone was still looking at them. When they arrived at the Hufflepuff's table, he gave her a quick peck on the lips and muttered a quick bye. And he then walked to his table. He looked and saw that many people, especially girls, were still looking at him. Nervously, he messed his hair and tried to spot Fred in the table. He saw him and he was giving him a thumbs up, while many of his friends and cousins were next to Fred, looking at him gobsmacked.

He sat down next to Fred, who saved him a seat. Fred high-fived him and started to speak:

'So everything's amazing now! The way you two entered and the faces on the girls around the hall, priceless! And you should see the face of that slytherin, daughter of that old bitch Parkinson. I almost died oh god. And then th-'

'SO you knew Fred? We're all here shocked as hell and you knew!' His sister told him.

'Of course je me, le FRED II THE AWESOME, knew it. And it's not even new. I'm sick of them already. Owch stop it James!' The later was smacking Fred's head because of what he said.

'So it's not new? You have a girlfriend and you didn't tell you brother? Do you think that's right?'

'Nor any of your cousins?' Rose asked a bit upset like everyone.

'Anyway, how long are you dating her?' Hugo asked him.

'Yeah! How did you guys started to date?' Lily said.

'And what about her dad?' Steven asked.

James sighed. This was going to be long questionnaire. And then he would have Dominique (who was right now looking at him mad, angry, happy, and curious from the Ravenclaw table; but mostly mad). 'Bloody hell' he thought.

He looked at the Hufflepuff table. Even through all the heads in between, he saw Julia, who was also surrounded by many friends and even Lucy, his little cousin. But in that moment, she looked at him in the eyes, and gave him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. And with that in his head, he answered all of his friends, cousins and brothers questions, thinking that he couldn't be happier than he was right now.

* * *

_**A/N: It was kind of cheesy wasn't it? Oh well. But what did you think? Was it a good story? Too cheesy? It was perfect? It was awful? Please review your opinion! **_  
_**I hope you guys liked this story, it's my first one ever but I think I'm quite proud.**_  
_**Thanks to everyone that read, put this story in alert and reviewed. Oh and to the people who favorited this story! I'm so happy! THANK YOU SO MUCH! **__**You are amazing! :D x**_


End file.
